


Drowsy Days

by CitadelSpires



Category: Amphibia (Cartoon)
Genre: Anne is the overprotective girlfriend, Canon Compliant, F/F, I can't think of anything funny to put in the tags, Marcy has a terrible sleep schedule, Pre-Canon, mood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27397801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitadelSpires/pseuds/CitadelSpires
Summary: Marcy has not been doing very good at taking care of herself lately and Anne is onto her. She will stop at nothing to make sure this girl gets a decent rest. Nothing.
Relationships: Anne Boonchuy/Marcy Wu, annarcy - Relationship, marcanne - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 151





	Drowsy Days

**Author's Note:**

> Greetings all!
> 
> Thank you for coming to my fic, happy to have you.
> 
> I know my usual thing is Sulotte but I'm branching out nowadays, so this is the first installment of me trying new things. I hope y'all like it! The idea for this fic came to me because I am the dumbass who didn't get any sleep last night and then when I reached the point of ultimate exhaustion I wrote this instead of taking a nap. As you do. Also as a result that means I both didn't bother to beta read it or edit it at all in literally any capacity. So if it's not up to my usual standards that's why. Apologies. Also I talk about writing stuff a lot on my tumblr lavendermalvaceae, so go follow that if y'all want to read stuff in between me taking forever to put out fics.
> 
> Without further ado, please enjoy! Please leave kudos and/or comments!

Anne paid close attention to her friends. Especially Marcy. Not out of any special interest in her or anything, Marcy just happened to generate a lot more concern than Sasha did. Anne couldn’t help but feel an urge to take care of the other girl every time she saw her. She blamed it on the way Marcy was always getting into trouble. 

In this particular instance Marcy had been generating her concern for some time now. She’d seen enough of her best friends' patterns to know, had heard Marcy talking excitedly about the newest game she was focusing on all week. It had only been a matter of time. Marcy was smart and dedicated, but she wasn’t the most vigilant. And even in the rare times she did notice she had accidentally stayed up dangerously close to the point of not being able to get any good sleep before school, Anne was fairly certain she tended to decide she could handle it and take a ‘calculated risk.’

Based on the way she struggled to keep her head up, even in what were usually her favorite classes, Anne could tell she had finally taken one such ‘calculated risk’ last night. If Anne confronted her about it she knew Marcy would blatantly deny having gotten in over her head or made the wrong call, she was “totally fine!” She would doubtlessly promise. 

Unfortunately for Marcy, Anne was the most stubborn person she knew. It was one of her, self-declared of course, best attributes. So maybe she wouldn’t talk to Marcy about it directly, but she’d certainly not be sitting there doing nothing. She was Anne Boonchuy, and it was her role in life to help all her friends, even if they never asked her to. The biggest problem here, as far as Anne could see, was that Marcy’s overwhelming neediness kept her from learning the basic etiquette of high school, such as how to properly get away with sleeping in class. Mischievous as she could often be, Marcy showed a surprising amount of respect for subjects she actually cared about. It was something Anne loved about her, but did have to admit could be a little rough at times, such as this one. 

Luckily for Marcy, Anne happened to consider herself one of the best at getting away with minor breaches of school conduct. It’s not like she considered herself a master criminal or anything but teachers and school just didn’t get her, so she figured they owed her a decent nap at least. And many a decent nap she had gotten. But right now she was watching Marcy desperately trying to prevent herself from nodding off during biology, and that was not a class anyone got the chance to sleep in, not with their teacher as strict as she was. 

Well, at least she was only strict as far as technicalities went. Sleeping in class? Definitely not allowed. Drinking/eating in class? Technically allowed. Most of the teachers didn’t actually let that one go through but this one did. So Anne slipped a bottle out of her bag she’d filled with coffee that morning. She was sure enough Marcy would end up doing this to herself she’d been prepared all week.

She reached her hand sideways to the desk beside her and slid the bottle into Marcy’s hand. The other girl was too tired to question it or be suspicious enough of her best friend not to just raise the drink to her lips and have some right away. On consuming the first drops of caffeine her eyes opened more than they had all day so far, and she gave the container, and then Anne, a questioning look. 

“Why did you even have this?” The question was whispered suspiciously, just low enough that Anne was the only one to hear. 

The dubious look and query were equally shrugged off by Anne as she merely whispered back, 

“You know you need it.”

Marcy gave her a pouting look in resistance, but she also took another sip of the drink as she did. Anne smiled contentedly, secure in the knowledge that her plans were always the greatest. This should help keep Marcy awake for the next two periods, up till they shared another class, this time with the most relaxed teacher in the whole school. If Marcy could survive till then she would definitely be able to fall asleep there. And after that the day would be over. Simple. Easy. Nothing could go wrong. 

Needless to say, something went wrong. For all the pride Anne took in how much attention she paid to her friends she remained ignorant of the critical flaw in herself in that regard. She tended to forgo analysis and understanding of others for assuming they would do the same thing she would do. So when they finally got to the desired class and Marcy was presented with the option to rest her eyes after everything, she instead took advantage of the laid-back nature of the class to take out the latest book she’d been reading and continue with that. Anne watched, stunned, as her friend managed to make decent progress through the story despite the fact she could barely keep her eyes open. If Anne wasn’t so concerned about how clearly Marcy wasn’t taking care of herself she would’ve let herself marvel at how this was just one more way her friend was so impressive to her, who could barely make herself sit down and read anything even if she was wide awake. But instead she spent the whole period worrying about Marcy and coming up with a new plan. This one would definitely work. She was sure of it. 

Marcy finally made it to the end of school. To be honest she’d had her doubts she’d survive the day at some points. But she’d done it. Like she always did. She’d told Anne she knew what she was doing. Really there was absolutely no reason to worry so much. Even if she knew she probably wouldn’t have made it through bio class unscathed if it wasn’t for Anne’s help. She crossed her arms and mads a small hmmph noise to herself. She didn’t ask for help, she definitely wasn’t thankful or anything. 

Still, the best part of making it through the classes for each day was always the fact that she got to spend the rest of the afternoon with Anne. So she ran off to find her as soon as the bell rang out. She only almost tripped once or twice, and the way she stumbled and ended up crashing into Anne once she finally found her was purely coincidental.

“WOAH! Sorry Anne!”

She picked herself up off the ground, extending her hand to help up her friend and accidental victim. 

“No problem Marbles, you okay?”

Marcy blushed slightly at the use of her nickname, “No injuries here, Anna Banana, you kinda broke my fall actually, sorry about that.” She realized a bit awkwardly and belatedly that she was apologizing again, and after Anne had already told her she was okay. A short silence stretched between them for a few moments before Marcy cleared her throat and filled it with the first thing that came to mind. 

“Anyway! Let's go find somethin fun to do today Anne, come on there’s gotta be something!”

Anne met her enthusiastic effort to talk about something and to find something for them to do with a cunning smile and a knowing laugh. 

“Oh don’t worry Mar-Mar, I’ve got the perfect plan.” She stuck out her hand in a dramatic pose. “To my house!”

Marcy raised an eyebrow, curiosity peaked. Clearly Anne had some scheme in the making, and for some reason it involved taking Marcy back to her house. Well, you wouldn’t find Marcy complaining about that. She loved being at Anne’s house, the whole place was filled with reminders of her closest friend, she liked Anne’s family and they were all kind to her, and Anne’s presence in a place always made that place better, so being in the one place Anne spent the most time? It was always pretty great. 

This time; however, Anne wasted no time letting her catch her breath or say hi to anyone, rushing the two of them up to her room right away. Marcy followed her through the door, excited to see what she could possibly be so excited about, only to find her standing with a determined look on her face as she gestured to the bed. 

“Really Anne?! Not this again.”

Anne crossed her arms, clearly not ready to take no for an answer. 

“You’re exhausted Mar, and I can’t be sure you’re gonna take care of yourself without me so you’ve left me no choice.”

“Annnnnne, don’t worry about it, I know what I’m doing, I swear!” 

Marcy knew this was the same weak excuse she’d made so many times before, not that it had been very successful to begin with, but despite her protests she was just too tired to come up with any better resistance. 

Anne’s expression softened. She crossed the room and took Marcy’s hand in hers, leading her to sit down on the side of the bed. Some part of Marcy wanted to stop her, but a much bigger part of her felt something in this moment that she wanted to capture and never let go. So she followed. 

“Listen Marcy, I’m not gonna stop worrying about you, ever. So you’re gonna have to get used to it. You’re my best friend, you know that right?”

She did know that. Of course she did. Anne was her best friend, and she was Anne’s. That’s the way the world worked. But still, there was something about hearing it out loud that made it more real, more important. Between the exhaustion and the emotion, something she was never good at anyway, Marcy wasn’t sure what to say, so she only nodded. 

Maybe it was the soft tones in Anne’s voice, or the fact that she was literally sitting on a bed, but a sleepy feeling was starting to overtake her, her nod was accompanied by a yawn. Her eyelids began to get heavy, but she forced them back open, subconsciously squeezing Anne’s hand in the process. The other girl turned to look at her, concern and confusion mixed on her face. 

“Why do you do that?”

“Do what?”

“Force yourself to stay awake all the time? You’re clearly tired. It made sense in the classes where we can’t get away with it but you’ve seen how many times I’ve gotten away with falling asleep in the others, and you still forced yourself to stay up with a book. So you weren’t even staying up to pay attention anyway. And even now you’re still doing it.”

Marcy blinked slowly, tilting her head slightly. 

“Wow you really have been paying attention.”

She wasn’t sure how she felt about that. She had expected to feel annoyed that Anne was going so far, but to her surprise there was only a small warm feeling in her chest at the knowledge that her friend was that worried about her. 

“Of course.”

Anne’s hand closed just a little more around hers, but Marcy could tell she was clearly waiting for an answer to the question. She sighed. 

“I don’t know it’s just. There’s so many... Things! There’s so much stuff to do and know about and experience and I just can’t do any of that when I’m asleep. So I’d rather just do everything else I want to be doing for as long as I can do it, you know?”

Anne looked as if she wasn’t sure she did, and Marcy couldn’t blame her. She’d never been good at explaining things, she would be surprised if that had made any sense at all. But somehow some light dawned in Anne’s eyes. Whether that light was of understanding or betraying some new scheme Marcy couldn’t say. Until Anne started to move. She leaned back, pulling Marcy back with her. 

“Well, you wanted to spend the afternoon with me right? If this is what we’re doing together is it so bad?”

Marcy landed on the bed next to Anne, the other girl’s hand still in hers, her other arm reaching around to hold Marcy close. Between the warmth of her embrace and the words that wormed their way into Marcy’s half-asleep brain this was actually starting to seem like an experience that would be more than worth it. Anne was right, that no matter what she was doing as long as they were together she could be happy. And honestly? Lying here in Anne’s arms, drifting off to sleep, she figured if they really could take this feeling, this moment, and stretch it across a whole afternoon, that sounded perfect to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please Note:
> 
> Mere cuddling is not sexual. These are children. If y'all try to bring sexual shit into this please see yourself out I do not want to be involved with that in any way shape or form. They are 13. Control yourselves.


End file.
